the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 3
Season 3 (dubbed as: House of Anubis: The Reawakening) began on Thursday, January 3, 2013. This season was filmed from July 19, 2012 to January 22, 2013. The first trailer was released on October 26, 2012. This season initially aired on Nickelodeon, but from the episode "House of Tombs" on, it aired on TeenNick for the next twenty-eight episodes, premiering on February 13, 2013, ending on April 11, 2013, with a season finale movie "The Touchstone of Ra" airing on TeenNick on June 14, 2013. This is the last season to include cast members Ana Mulvoy Ten, John Sackville, Susy Kane, Klariza Clayton and Tasie Dhanraj (Lawrence), unless a reunion movie production will be announced. Plot In Season 3, a new teacher Miss Denby (Susy Kane) comes to the school and seems to hang out with Victor and Mr. Sweet often. New characters K. T. Rush (Alexandra Shipp) and Willow Jenks (Louisa Connolly-Burnham) comes to the school. Eddie has a vision of K. T.'s dying grandfather giving her a key and telling her to go to Anubis House. Eddie and K. T. do some snooping around the house while Fabian tries to decipher a series of codes mistakenly given to Amber. When Amber leaves for fashion school, Sibuna is revived with Eddie as a leader and Fabian, K. T., Patricia and Alfie as members. They find out that the adults are trying to reawaken a sleeping Frobisher, with Denby being the "Keeper" - she keeps Frobisher in the tank room in the Gatehouse, her home on the school property, Victor being the "Enabler" and Mr. Sweet being the "Seeker". It turns out that Miss Harriet Denby's name is actually Caroline. Her sister is actually Harriet - and the original Keeper. However, she is locked in a mental hospital because of her sister. It turns out that K. T. is the great-granddaughter of Frobisher. Jerome, Joy, Alfie and Patricia are the descendants of Frobisher's friends and are needed for the ceremony, but because of Caroline Denby lying about her identity, Frobisher is reawakened evil. Everybody thinks that the ceremony didn't work out since Sibuna intervened just in time, but when Caroline goes to the Gatehouse to pack her bags, she meets Frobisher, who is reawakened and evil. Caroline does not tell Eric Sweet or Victor about this. He explains to Caroline that he needs to capture five sinning people for Ammut at midnight or noon, so that they could become evil. The sinners captured are Victor, Patricia, Mr. Sweet, Fabian and Alfie. Ammut rises, but needs more souls. She gives Frobisher a book that easily captures people's souls.. A fake assembly is organized as an attempt to capture more souls. Willow is the only person who didn't become a sinner. Willow, Eddie and K. T. are chased by Frobisher and the soul-less students but Harriet comes to the rescue with a stolen ambulance. She explains that Willow didn't become a sinner because she had K. T.'s moon key, and that Ammut can be sent back with Caroline's sun key and K.T.'s moon key. Willow becomes a sinner when she and K. T. try to steal the key, after Harriet slipped the moon key into K. T.'s pocket. In the end, Ammut is sent back, devouring Caroline. Frobisher is not evil again and old. All the sinners are back to normal, and don't remember what happened during the time they were sinners. Willow doesn't even remember the short time that she was good, so she forgot about the whole mystery. The Sibunas, of course, are told by Eddie and K. T. about what happened. Frobisher and Harriet set off for Egypt, and Jerome and Joy finally get together after a lot of drama, involving Jerome cheating on Mara and Willow. Mara and Fabian flirt. The group enjoys a fireworks display. Cast Main Cast *Klariza Clayton as Joy Mercer *Louisa Connolly-Burnham as Willow Jenks *Burkely Duffield as Eddie Miller *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Tasie Dhanraj (Lawrence) as Mara Jaffray *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Amber Millington (House of Arrivals / House of Presents - House of Trickery / House of Unity) *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Alexandra Shipp as KT Rush Supporting Cast *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehmann *Paul Antony-Barber as Mr. Eric Sweet *Susy Kane as Caroline Denby *John Sackville as Robert Frobisher-Smythe *Bryony Afferson as Harriet Denby *Charles Daish as Mr. Millington *Geoffrey Burton as KT's Grandfather *Mark Cunningham as Sven *Freddie Boath as Benji Reed *Kyle Rowe as Sergei *Nikita Ramsey as Piper Williamson *Felicity Gilbert as Ammut *Claudia Jessie as Sophia Danae *Jake Davis as Dexter Lloyd *Kae Alexander as Erin Blakewood *Roxy Fitzgerald as Cassie Tate DVD HOA season 3 DVD.jpg|Season 3 Volume 1|link=http://www.amazon.com/House-Anubis-Season-Volume/dp/B00I3P8VKK/ref=cm_cmu_pg__header Season3_volume2.jpg|Season 3 Volume 2 hoa8tor.jpg|Movie Special Touchstone of Ra House_of_Anubis_Season_3-DVD.jpg Touchstone_of_Ra_DVD_back.jpg Touchstone_of_Ra_Disc_DVD.jpg Episodes Change in Channels Nickelodeon tweeted: Well, do I ever have news for you!! EVERYONE has wanted HOA back on 4 nights a week, right? Well guess what!!!! You asked for more Anubis and we answered: ALL NEW episodes of House of Anubis are now airing 4 nights a week, starting this Monday Feb 25th @ 8:30ET on TeenNick! How cool is that? And if you don't have TeenNick on your TV? No worries! The episodes will be posted here on nick.com. The site and all the clues, this board, everything is staying right here where you've always found it. Rumors #Fabian and Nina will have a long distance relationship.' FALSE' #Eddie will kiss KT. FALSE #Nina will appear in the Season Finale.' FALSE' #Peddie will get back together. TRUE #Joy and Jerome will date this season. TRUE #The Man in the tank is Robert Frobisher-Smythe. TRUE #The Man in the tank is Rufus Zeno. FALSE #Harriet Denby is the teacher's sister. TRUE #Amber will leave to fashion school. TRUE #Nina is the person locked in the gate house. FALSE #Miranda Cosgrove will star in this season. FALSE Trivia *This season is dubbed as "House of Anubis: The Reawakening". *Episodes were first every Thursday for one hour, until it got transfered to Teennick episodes became twenty-three minutes long. *This season's mystery is about Robert Frobisher-Smythe awakening evil. *Nathalia Ramos left this series in order to focus on her studies. *Bobby Lockwood left the series to join the show Wolblood on CBBC, though he was an extra in the series finale. *Roger Barclay left the series. *Frances Encell left the series. *Robert Frobisher-Smythe is portrayed by John Sackville this season a diffrent than in the previous seasons. *This will be Tasie Dhanraj (Lawrence) 's final season to star as Mara Jaffray and Klariza Clayton's as Joy Mercer. *Alexandra Shipp joined the cast as KT Rush. *Louisa Connolly-Burnham joined the cast as Willow Jenks. *Susy Kane joined the cast as Caroline Denby who was impersonating her sister. *Ana Mulvoy Ten left the series after the tenth episode (House of Trickery/House of Unity) *Trudy Rehmann returned as housemother after Vera Devenish left. *Nina Martin did not return to Anubis House because her Gran got sick and The Chosen One and the Osirian cannot be together or bad things will happen. *Poppy Clarke left the school and moved nearer to her dad to get to know him better. *KT Rush was sent to Anubis House by her dying grandfather who told her that she had to stop a great evil. *Amber Millington was pulled out by her father to go to fashion school. *Eddie became Sibuna's leader. *Victor Rodenmaar Jr., Patricia Williamson, Mr.Sweet, Fabian Rutter and Alfie Lewis became the five sinners that Robert Frobisher-Smythe captured to help him awaken Ammut. *In the end KT Rush and Eddie Miller save everyone from Ammut, and Robert Frobisher-Smythe turns into his original age and heads off to Egypt with Harriet Denby. *The Egyptian artifact this season was the Staff of Osiris. *This season proved "darker" than the previous seasons. *Since the majority of the season is high and House of Anubis has won Nickolodeon's KCA'S Favourite UK TV Show there is a high possibility of a Season 4. *The first House of Anubis special episode, The Touchstone of Ra, aired as part of this season. It is possibly the series finale. *Bobby Lockwood had a cameo in the Season 3 finale. *Along with season 1 and season 2, Nick.com has taken down all full episodes from season 3. Trailers/Promos Before the Season Began First season 3 promo Second season 3 promo Third season 3 promo Fourth season 3 promo House of Anubis: The Reawkening Alfie, Amber, & Willow promos Eddie and KT promos Extended KT and Eddie Trailer Sibuna promo Extended Sibuna promo Don't Forget the Clues Promo The Mystery Begins Promo UK Promos First UK Promo Second UK Promo Third UK Promo Season 3 Promotional Photos Character-large-332x363-eddie.jpg|Eddie Miller Character-thumb-310x175-eddie.jpg AboutPage-image-361x322-KT.jpg|KT Rush Character-thumb-310x175-KT.jpg Amber.jpg|Amber Millington Amber Millington.jpg Character-large-332x363-patricia.jpg|Patricia Williamson PatriciaS3.jpg Character-large-332x363-willow.jpg|Willow Jenks Character-thumb-310x175-willow.jpg Character-large-332x363-jerome.jpg|Jerome Clarke JeromeS3.jpg Character-large-332x363-alfie.jpg|Alfie Lewis AlfieS3.jpg Character-large-332x363-fabian.jpg|Fabain Rutter FabianS3.jpg Character-large-332x363-mara.jpg|Mara Jaffray MaraS3.jpg Character-large-332x363-joy.jpg|Joy Mercer JoyS3.jpeg Tumblr mezqu0WivO1r9b0fxo1 400.jpg|Season 3 cast promotional picture House-of-anubis 510x317.jpg HoA3.png Tumblr meztm58ZcL1qjdjkno1 1280.jpg Not ok.jpg tumblr_meztm58ZcL1qjdjkno4_250.jpg tumblr_meztm58ZcL1qjdjkno2_250.jpg tumblr_meztrywhY81qjdjkno1_500.jpg tumblr_mezttq6MGA1qjdjkno1_250.jpg tumblr_mezttq6MGA1qjdjkno2_250.jpg tumblr_meztuxgbji1qjdjkno1_250.jpg tumblr_meztuxgbji1qjdjkno2_250.jpg tumblr_meztzhPjcX1qjdjkno1_500.jpg tumblr_meztzz4WOn1qjdjkno1_500.jpg tumblr_mezu0d1RpF1qjdjkno1_500.jpg tumblr_mezu0qHvM01qjdjkno1_500.jpg tumblr_mezu156v9d1qjdjkno1_500.jpg Tumblr mezxkpgPtI1qjdjkno1 250.jpg Tumblr mezxkpgPtI1qjdjkno9 250.jpg Tumblr mezxkpgPtI1qjdjkno7 250.jpg Tumblr mezxkpgPtI1qjdjkno8 250.jpg Tumblr mezxkpgPtI1qjdjkno4 250.jpg Tumblr mezxkpgPtI1qjdjkno6 250.jpg Tumblr mezxkpgPtI1qjdjkno3 250.jpg Tumblr mezxkpgPtI1qjdjkno5 250.jpg Tumblr mezxkpgPtI1qjdjkno2 250.jpg Tumblr mf1349PVna1qjdjkno1 500.jpg Tumblr mf12leYvLk1qjdjkno1 500.jpg Tumblr mf120w7FsG1qjdjkno1 500.jpg Tumblr mf14faPZEU1qjdjkno1 r1 500.jpg Tumblr mf14903imy1qjdjkno1 500.jpg tumblr_mf5jtlsRQS1qjdjkno1_500.jpg hoa-season-3-1.jpg hoa-season-3-3.jpg hoa-season-3-4.jpg hoa-season-3-5.jpg hoa-season-3-6.jpg hoa-season-3-8.jpg EgyptianStatue.jpg NewRoomSet.jpg NewRoom.jpg AlfieAlex.jpg JoyKlariza.jpg AlfieFabianKT.jpg KTMustache.jpg 318565_489483611090715_1545445740_n.jpg 553091 495507320488344 1481275037 n.jpg tumblr_mhb9xk0cvW1rr0k1so1_500.png kt, eddie and fabian.jpg 8ad5a6a13d4a3513013df974058451b1.jpg img4.jpg 77187_587994664552105_1852335777_n.jpeg tumblr_mm8ch2QNv21rysnj0o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mm8ch2QNv21rysnj0o2_1280.jpg S3joy2.png|Joy's New Look Screen Shot 2014-01-07 at 10.15.04 PM.png Hoa1490809786756890-.png Fabian, KT, Eddie, Patricia and Alfie - The Season 3 Sibuna team.png Eddie Fabian & KT.png KT Rush.png Hoa11-kt.jpg Peddie Keddie.jpg Eddie Miller.png Eddie-character-profile.jpg Fabina PNG.png Fabian Rutter 1.png Fabianrutter39.jpg Willow Jenks.png Willow-character-profile.jpg Patricia Williamson.png PatriciaWilliamson-0.jpg Jerome Clarke 1.png Anubisloljerome1.jpg Alfie Lewis 1.png JOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.png alexandra shipp 2013 smile house of anubis.jpg hoa113905819058135.jpg hoa21395081358105.jpg hoa3138510935813.jpg hoa4o59809813951.jpg hoa613i58190351.jpg hoa513958019385.jpg hoa71903850918350.jpg Hoa81309850913851.jpg Brad Kavanagh smile 2013 house of anubis.jpg Willow Jenks Louisa Connolly Burnham House of Anubis Nickelodeon highlights 2015.jpg Category:Season 3 Category:House of Anubis